leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Atmey/Vilemeow (Pet item)
Vilemeow is a custom pet/companion item. Effect Vilemeow has it's own base stats and gain a percentage of your bonus stats. Each time you gain a level while you have this item it gains a stack, you can upgrade this item at the shop when you reach specific number of stacks. Vilemeow gains bonus effects depending on the number of the stacks you have. When you die, Vilemeow stays alive for 4 seconds trying to avenge you. Level 1 * Scales to 30% of your bonus attributes. * Maleficent Swipe is not available. * Each stack gives Vilemeow 6 health. Level 2 * REQUIREMENTS: 400g and 6 level stacks. * Scales to 45% of your bonus attributes. * Maleficent Web becomes available. * Vilemeow gains 10 attack damage. * Vilemeow gains 10 movement speed. * Each stack gives Vilemeow 12 health. * Each stack gives Vilemeow 1 armor and MR * Vilemeow takes 15% less damage from AoE attacks. * Vilemeow gains 20% attack speed for 4 seconds when you die. Level 3 * REQUIREMENTS: 800g and 12 level stacks. * Scales to 60% of your bonus attributes. * Maleficent Web gains leap effect(like Rengar's passive)(range 230). * Vilemeow gains 20 attack damage. * Vilemeow gains 15 movement speed. * Each stack gives Vilemeow 18 health. * Each stack gives Vilemeow 2 armor and MR * Vilemeow takes 30% less damage from AoE attacks. * After death duration increased to 6 seconds. * Vilemeow gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds when you die. * You gain 250 health. |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 180 (+30/45/60%) |mana = - |damage = 18 (+30/45/60%) |attackspeed = 0.65 (+30/45/60%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+30/45/60%) |magicresist = 15 (+30/45/60%) |healthregen = 5 (+30/45/60%) |manaregen = - |speed = 355 (+30/45/60%) }} Notes The price is relatively low so you can buy it early or at the start of the game with correct masteries. As it does scale with your level you need to get it early for the 15 stacks (it is not possible to gain level 3 if you buy it after level 6), and it is not effective by itself as it scales from your bonus stats you need items for them to increase, while it might look cute with supports I don't think it is a good idea. Vilemeow mimics your behavior in builds, as it can nuke or DPS depending on your build. * Vilemeow's behavior is similar to Malz's voidlings, but it prioritizes any champion who attacks you (like Heimerdinger's turrets). * It can be starting item for some junglers as it can tank few hits from naturals for you. * Scales 100% with your APen, MPen and CDR. * You cannot summon 2, the duration is more than the cooldown in case he dies before he expires. Potential Ideas * Different upgrade/evolution paths. * A way to prevent 5 on 5 Vilemeow action (pokemon battle), I thought if an ally has Vilemeow it's CD increases by 20 for each other than the player. Category:Custom items